Orphans of a lost planet
by classfireflyserenity
Summary: The Starship Enterprise has gone to investigate a planet that before now was unaccesable. But with the possability real they investigate only to find it destroyed by Romulans as they take a dangerous weapon from this odd world. But the Enterprise also picks up a few new passengers. Will they be able to help the Enterprise? Will they be able to help the Federation?
1. Chapter 1

First officer Riker

"'First officers log, Starship Enterpris. Star date 81.356. Star fleet command has given the Enterprise the honor of surveying the planet we call Auros, a mysterious class M planet. For as long as we have known of this planet on the border of the neutral zone, it has been cloaked in a strange electromagnetic field that allowed nothing to pass through the atmosphere. But about one hundred years ago an anomaly happened and the field has been dampening. The last research vessel to go to it left a probe in orbit. This is what has called our attention to the planet, the probe has been destroyed. This accompanied with the probes last report saying the atmosphere was open enough to allow scanning of the surface and possibly more. So with an excited research team we are on our way, and due to arrive in a few hours. End of entry.'"

(On the bridge)

Data: "Commander, I have noticed that many of the crew has been growing increasingly anxious."

Riker: "Well that's because we get to be the first to study a planet we have not been able to step foot on, or even look into, a planet that we have studied in the academy. For instance, I had a professor who posed a question to my class. He asked "What do you think, with a logical support, is keeping any other race from getting down to that planet?" We each had to write a report for it."

Data: "And what did you theorize, Sir?"

Riker: "I took the hardest course, I said that the inhabitants generated the field themselves to keep others off their planet."

Data: "And how did your professor judge it?"

Riker: "Quite mercilessly"

Data: "Ah"

Riker: "Well we're almost there so I'm going to go get the research team ready."

(Enters shuttle bay 2, where Obrian meets up with Riker)

Obrian: "Commander, sensors show we won't be able to beam through the left over fields, so the team will have to use shuttles."

Riker: "Make it so."(Obrian nods and leaves. Riker goes back to the bridge with Captain Picard. Thirty minutes later the Enterprise arrives in orbit. The first away team takes the shuttle down. Moments after landing the first report come through to the bridge.)

Troy: "Captain…. This planet is in ruins.."

Picard: "Councilor, what do you mean ruins?"

Troy: "I mean it looks like this planet was combed over with fazzers from space. And everything is destroyed."

Warf: "Sir, the tricord shows signs of residual plasma energy along all the destroyed buildings. And Doctor Crusher has found what seem to be…charred people."

Picard: "Can you determine who could have caused it? Or if there are any survivors?"

Warf: "We would need to figure a way to use the ships scanner through the residual field around this planet."

Picard: "Make it so."

Crusher: "Captain I think I found a live one! But it seems like a red crystalline substance isn trying to engulf him!"


	2. Chapter 2

Alone

Picard: "Do what you can to stop it!"

Crusher: "I need the equipment in my lab to even stand a chance of stopping this…whatever it is! Transporter one, three to sick bay."

Picard: "I want security on that thing until we know what it is!"

Warf: "Sir, I transported up with Doctor Crusher and am commencing with the security team as we speak."

Data: "Captain, permission to observe this life form as it is de-crystalized. I believe My android function will find more data to this that the tricords."

Picard: "granted"

Data: "Thank you Sir." (Data leaves the bridge and makes his way towards sick bay. As he enters he sees the creature lying on the table having crystal carved off. Data stayed silent in the corner with the security officers. After about an hour of work the crystal ceased growing and began falling off the being. The sole survivor of a ruined planet. From the looks of his body figure, in human terms, Data concluded it was male.)

Crusher: "What is this?"

Data: "What is it Doctor?" (Data moved closer to see what she spoke of. And as he got a closer look he realized the males face was covered by what seemed to be a crimson red mask with a gem in the forehead. The only mark besides the gem on the otherwise smooth surface was the one slit where on a human eyes would be.)

Crusher: "It looks like this mask is part of his face…" (Crusher paused as she heard what sounded like a voice coming from the creature on the table…)

Male: "…Failed….Failed them…"

Crusher: "Failed who?"

Male: "...Everyone..."


End file.
